Hombres
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Todavía existían hombres, ella se había olvidado de eso. —Dorothy y Quatre.


**Discalimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece.

* * *

**HOMBRES**

* * *

Los únicos hombres que ella conocía ya estaban muertos, o anteriormente habían combatido en las batallas que hubieron en la tierra y en las colonias que se encontraban en el espacio; si, Dorothy Catalonia estaba cien por ciento segura que esos eran los únicos hombres que ella debería contar y que en realidad habían valido la pena; pero no creyó ver a un hombre en frente de ella.

—Señorita Dorothy, me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien.

Ella estaba segura que ya no habían hombres por la simple razón que los muertos no caminan y las guerras se habían terminado desde hace mucho, pero se había olvidado de los que habían sobrevivido de las últimas y más fuertes batallas, de esos se había olvidado contarlos.

—Quatre Raberba Winner, pero que sorpresa tenerte en la tierra, creí que te habías alojado en tu fortaleza de colonia —había sonreído ella, tan prepotente y altanera como era su costumbre y con ese tono que sería imposible confundir con otra mujer. Quatre sonrió amable sabiendo que con eso ella se encontraba muy bien, solo hacía falta escuchar ese tipo de saludo.

Tan independiente como siempre. Dorothy frunció levemente el ceño, porque en ese momento se había acordado de algo que estaba detestando.

—Tengo algo en la cara o qué, deje de verme de esa manera.

—Lo lamento mucho señorita —se disculpó, apenado en ese momento —, en serio me da gusto que se encuentre muy bien y más aún en la Tierra, es un lugar hermoso.

Ella asintió sin nada más que decir. La antigua fundación donde ella se encontraba y estaba su abuelo había sido sustituida por todos esos cuatro últimos años de paz, Relena había hecho bien en destruir todo lo referente a una futura guerra y ella aún seguía en su misión de unificar aún más a las colonias y a la Tierra. Suspiró, porque la misma Relena le había dicho que si gustara ella podría ayudarla pero Dorothy negó, no quería saber nada de su pasado solo quería comenzar una nueva vida. Y justo en ese momento se aparece el muchacho el cuál tuvo una pelea dónde hizo que su perspectiva de vida cambiara… eso era agobiante.

—Por supuesto, la Tierra es el mejor lugar para los negocios, el clima es fresco y la tierra es muy buena, uno puede iniciar de todo —dijo ella sin mucha importancia o por lo menos Quatre pensó eso, el tono de voz de esa muchacha jamás se podría diferenciar cuando una situación le agradaba o no ¿estaría él incomodándola? Vio de un lado a otro, quizás así era, después de todo Dorothy cargaba un gorro y una ropa gris que era casi igual a las personas que se encontraba alrededor suyo.

—Lo lamento, la interrumpí en su trabajo.

—No es la gran cosa —negó ella en ese momento —, ya estábamos por tomar un descanso —vio a su alrededor, donde la gente se encontraba construyendo un edificio en ese momento, ella era la jefa —¡Oigan holgazanes, pueden descansar en este momento! ¡Aprovechen que me encuentro de buen humor! —Quatre rió nervioso, ante la figura tan autoritaria que tenía enfrente, sabía que ella era distinta —Ves, no fue nada.

—Ya veo —sonrió él después, porque la última vez que la había visto se encontraba mal y fue en el campo de batalla, le alegraba mucho que haya encontrado una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones… solo que aún seguía tan imponente como siempre —. Pero podrías tratarlos mejor, apuesto a que lo harás bien si hablas con ellos de otra manera —había dicho y Dorothy solo lo pudo ver ahora con sus manos en la cadera, debatiendo ante esa idea. Giró el rostro algo molesta en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que no, se suponen que son hombres y tienen que trabajar como tales, y aún haciendo esto no muestran su verdadera función en este mundo, nunca serán verdaderos hombres.

—¿Y cuáles son los verdaderos hombres para ti?

Dorothy sonrió en ese momento y no pudo más que pasar un dedo en una de sus largas cejas.

—Los que alguna vez estuvieron en la guerra por supuesto, y los que en estos momentos están muertos —dijo segura y Quatre se sorprendió. Alguien de traje formal llamó al joven de cabello rubio y este no pudo más que sonreír ante la ayuda que le estaban pidiendo, los trámites que tenía que realizar ya habían terminado.

—Fue un gusto haberla visto señorita Dorothy pero tengo que marcharme atender unos asuntos.

Dorothy asintió y Quatre se despidió de ella sonriendo.

—Espero que nos podamos encontrar en otro momento.

Dorothy se cruzó de brazos.

—Sería solo una pérdida de tiempo —dijo y aún así el chico rubio sonrió. Dorothy mordió su labio inferior ante su tonta respuesta, estando segura que un simple "claro" hubiera sido más que suficiente. Suspiró en ese momento; porque aunque ella pensara así antes sabía que tenía que agregar algo más a su lista de los verdaderos hombres.

Porque los únicos hombres que ella conocía están muertos, estuvieron en batallas y son las personas que pueden interponer el yo propio por otra persona, que dan todo lo que tienen por sus ideales y nada los hacía cambiar de parecer, que le pudieron tener paciencia aún cuando ella es la mujer más testaruda y orgullosa del mundo; sí, no existen muchas personas así, no existen muchos hombres así en su lista y uno de ellos era simplemente Quatre Raberba Winner… y ella estaba segura que no había nadie más.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
